Bloom Plays Chaotic
by borgdronewannabe
Summary: this is a Winx Club, Chaotic XOver. Bloom enters Chaotic and meets the other chaotic players ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Bloom in Chaotic

AN: This story takes place after the fourth season of Winx Club. Bloom graduated from Alfea and lives on Earth until Sparx is restored. This also takes place during the first season of Chaotic.

Chapter 1

Bloom started playing a game called Chaotic. She relied on the Fairy Tribe (1) for obvious reasons. She was very difficult to beat. "Salaris, the Fairy Queen, attacks with Rock Wave." Bloom announced.

"That means Takinam loses." Crystal complained.

"My fairies are the best. Next time remember how strong they really are." Bloom said with a smile. "Chaotic mail?"

"Whoa. You got a password to Chaotic. If you enter the password into your scanner, you can transport to Chaotic." Her friend Kaz said.

"Let's find a private place for me to try it." Bloom suggested as she started to look around.

"No need, just enter the code."

"Why?"

"Just trust me."

"Alright." Bloom entered the code, then checked her scanner. "What the? My scanner is broken."

"No it's not. Let me explain. There are two of you, the real you out here, and the code you in Chaotic. The code you has control of your scanner and your online deck, only until the code you returns from Chaotic. After that you will remember what the code you experienced while in Chaotic. Now I'll go to Chaotic and explain all this to your code self."

"How will I, or she, or is it I, get back?"

"I always say I. As to how she will get back, when she wants to get back, she'll press this button on her scanner, and this light will flash. Just press this button and she'll return from Chaotic. When she returns, you'll remember what she did. One question before I leave, why did you believe me? I know this sounds crazy."

"You'd be surprised what I believe." Bloom said. Then thought '_You'd also be surprised at what I've done. Maybe you'd believe that I'm a fairy who has saved the universe a number of times from very real threats, or maybe you'd think I was crazy.'_

"Well I'll see you in Chaotic." Kaz said as he entered the code and transported to Chaotic.

Kaz apeared in Chaotic, and found Bloom. "Bloom, come on. There's time before your match so you can see the way this works. My friend Tom is about to battle." Bloom and Kaz walked over to a collection of chairs to watch Tom's match. Tom chose to use Maxxor and his opponent Jennifer chose to use Takinam.

"In light of your successful battle record MajorTom, you choose the first battle location." The battledrome controller announced. Tom spun his location randomizer. The Riverlands came up.

"Maxxor attacks Takinam at the Riverlands." Tom announced.

Tom transformed into Maxxor and Jennifer transformed into Takinam. The riverlands appeared and Maxxor went on the attack. "Rock Wave." Maxxor announced and struck Takinam.

"Torrent of Flame." Takinam replied.

"I'm glad I chose to have an aquashield." Maxxor said as he ducked behind his aquashield. "Iron Balls."

Takinam flew up and dodged the attack. "Flame Orb." Maxxor raised his aquashield again.

"Iron Balls." This time the balls struck Takinam, and she fell. "Vine Snare." Maxxor continued the assault. Takinam was wrapped up in a group of vines. Maxxor walked up and pounded on Takinam with his fists, and Takinam lost.

"Winner is MajorTom." The Battledrome controller anounced.

"Good match Tom. You're very good with Maxxor." Jennifer commented.

"Thanks, Jennifer. It's good to hear a pleasant player. I've already had several unpleasant meetings with Clay." Tom replied.

"Clay's a jerk. He makes the rest of us look bad." Tom and Jennifer both left the battledrome.

"How do I use Battlegear?" Bloom asked after watching the match.

"Just focus on it." Kaz replied.

"How do I use Mujic?"

"Again just focus on it. You're taking all this very well."

"Well let's just say that this isn't the wierdest thing that ever happened to me, and leave it at that."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe I'll tell you sometime, but not now."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Well I doen't matter anyway. You're match is about to start."

"This will be fun." Bloom said with a smile. "It's time these people learnd the power of my fairies."

"I'll take you to the Crellen Drome. Your first opponent is SamShady. He usually uses underworld characters."

"That means I'll most likely deal with fire attacks. I'll just use Sadarus, the Water Fairy mage. She's strong against fire attacks. I'll also use the water fairy court. With that combo fire attacks are reduced to only 25 effectiveness."

"That's mean."

"Don't mess with my fairies. They are very tough."

"You're forgetting about the location randomizer."

"No I'm not. I'll just select all ten locations to be the water fairy court. That way if I attack, we will fight at the water fairy court."

"Well go fight in the Battledrome."

Bloom left for the Battledrome. She entered the Battledrome and saw her opponent SamShady. "So you're my enemy."

"Yes I am. You must be SparxPrincess. Don't worry I'll go easy on you for your first fight."

"If you do, This match will be over quicker than I thought. Here's a better idea. Attack me with everything you've got, or I'll win easily." Bloom and SamShady both selected their characters, locations, mujic, and battlegear. For her mujic Bloom chose Fairy Dimuindo. For her battlegear she chose the Fairy Sceptre.

"I thought that you said that you would be a challenge. That is one of the weakest creatures in the game. Did you even look at your deck?" SamShady said with a chuckle.

"The fairies prove that stratagy beats strength every time. You'll see what I mean." Bloom responded with a smile.

"Since this is your first Battledrome battle, SparxPrincess, you will attack first." The Battledrome controller anounced.

Kaz's other friends Tom, Sarah, and Payton came and met Kaz.

"Hey, Kaz, did you watch my match?"

"Yeah, Tom. That was awesome. Now my friend Bloom is fighting in her first match. I have a feeling she may win her fight. She uses a very powerful fairy deck."

"The Fairy tribe? They are so weak. Their strongest creatures only have thirty five energy points. Maxxor could easily destroy them all." Tom commented.

"Don't underestimate Bloom. In the last year I can count on one hand the number of time Bloom has lost in this game. She doesn't rely on strength, she prefers to use her cunning. Just watch you'll see just how powerful she is."

Bloom spun the location randomizer. The Water Fairy court came up. "Sadarus attacks Chaor in the Water Fairy Court." Bloom announced.

"Rip Tide" Sadarus announced. The Rip Tide hit Chaor.

"Lava Lanche." Chaor attacked back. The Lava Lanche struck Sadarus. "This fight is over."

"Nice try, but this fight is far from over." Sadarus called back.

"How?"

"I'm Sadarus the water fairy mage. Due to the fact that I have so much water magic, fire attacks are only half as successful against me. Also we are in the water fairy court. The strong presence of water magic here, reduces fire attacks by even more. You will have a hell of a time hurting me, Chaor."

"How did you know?"

"My friend, Kaz, told me that you use mainly underworlders. Knowing that I realized that you use mainly fire attacks. So I built my defense against fire attacks."

"That's your mistake. Chaor can attack with other elements."

"I've got a plan for that too. Never underestimate the Fairies."

"We'll see. Rock Wave."

"Now for my Fairy Sceptre. Tidal Wave." Chaor's Rock Wave transformed into a Tidal Wave and redirected to Chaor. Chaor got struck and lost more energy.

"This Bloom is certainly good. Chaor lost more than half of his energy, and Sadarus only lost a small portion of her energy." Tom commented as he watched.

"Chaor could still win. Never count him out, that's what you always say, right, Kaz?" Sarah asked.

"Normally yes, but this time my money is on Sadarus. Even Chaor, as powerful as he is, cannot stand up to Bloom's cunning. I've seen her win battles where she was in a far worse situation. Bloom doesn't know how to give up. She keeps playing until the last attack is made. I once saw her play a six on six match. Her opponent aced her. She lost all of her creatures except one, and with a handful of energy points she beat every character her opponent had for the win. That match she was against Maxxor, Chaor, Intress, and Von Bluut." Kaz stated.

"Wait she beat Maxxor?" Tom asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yes. Her opponent didn't have a creature with less than fifty energy points, and Bloom still won. I've learned to never count her out. Just watch and you'll see what I mean."

Chaor let out a mighty yell, and struck Sadarus. Sadarus hit the ground hard. "Lava Lanche." Chaor attacked again.

"Tidal Wave." Sadarus used her sceptre again. Chaor fell down from the last attack. "Frost Blight." Sadarus attacked again, defeating Chaor. "That was a good fight SamShady. You are a difficult opponent."

"Well you didn't just lose to a fairy."

"Don't feel bad, almost nobody can defeat my fairies. My fairies are very tough, despite their lack of power."

"I can see that. How did you learn to be so cunning?"

"I've had some difficult times in my life. I know how to use my opponents strength against them."

Bloom and SamShady both walked in different directions. Bloom returned to where Kaz was waiting. She saw that he was with other people. "Who are your other friends, Kaz?"

"These are Tom, Sarah, and Payton."

"Hey, Tom. I saw your fight earlier. You are good."

"So are you. I've never seen a pathetic fairy defeat Chaor."

Bloom looked at Tom very angerly. Kaz, Sarah, Payton, and Tom failed to notice Bloom's eyes burning with Dragon Fire. "_**DON'T EVER SAY THAT FAIRIES ARE PATHETIC **__**NOT**__**EVER!!!**_ Do you understand me?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'll never say that fairies are pathetic. I promise"

"Good. Now remember your promise." Bloom said as her smile returned to her face. "I'm sorry about that outburst, but I've got something of a temper. I've had a very hard time controlling my anger for the last few years. I have a special connection to fairies, and it makes me very upset when I overhear people talking bad about fairies."

"What do you mean a special connection?" Tom asked.

"I don't know you well enough yet to answer that question." Bloom answered with a mischevious smile.

"What do you mean, Bloom?" Sarah asked.

"Well my connection to fairies is a secret. I don't know you well enogh to trust you with that secret, not yet anyway. So, Kaz, how do I get home? I'm sure that the other people were surprised of my sudden disappearance."

"You didn't disappear from Earth. There are currently two of you, the you that is here and the you that is on Earth. You control the online deck and scanner right now. When you go back, the two of you will combine and remember what you both did. Just push that button and your scanner on Earth will start to blink. Then your Earthg self will press the same button, and you'll combine again."

"Let me try it." Bloom said as she pressed the button, and waited. "How long does it take?"

"Just a few seconds." Kaz answered.

"Maybe you lost your scanner." Tom suggested. "That happened to me the first time I came to Chaotic."

"Did you explain this to my other self?"

"Yes." Kaz answered.

"Then I didn't lose the scanner. I would not have been that careless with it. Something must have happened to my other self."

"Do you want me to go annd find out what happened?"

"No. I can take care of myself. She'll be able to handle things. I just wonder what happened."

"Well when she presses the button You'll find out what happened."

"Bloom, there's a problem, and we need your help." A woman said to Bloom as she waited for her Chaotic self.

"What's the problem, Myrta?" Bloom responded.

AN: That was my first chapter for crossover show, and I finished with a cliffhanger. What problem could Myrta be refer to? Those of you who are fans of the Winx Club may have already guessed the problem. I only hope that you like it. If you do, please review.

(1) I know there are only four tribes, but with the fact that Bloom is a fairy, I just chose to add a Fairy tribe for Bloom's benefit.


	2. Chapter 2

Bloom in Chaotic

AN: In the last chapter Bloom learned of a problem that had to be delt with.

Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club, Chaotic, or any related names. I do own everything connected to the fairy tribe (see the first chapter), and the dragon fire books. (read below)

Chapter 2

"The problem is that the Trix sisters are lose again. They have really want revenge on you expecially after the incident in the realm of Realix." Myrta explained to Bloom.

"You mean the time I banished the Ultimate Power back into the realm never to be held by another living creature?" Bloom asked.

"Yes. They really hated you for that, and every other defeat they have suffered by your hands."

"That's a really loooong list, Myrta. I've defeated them quite regularly over the past four years. They just never learn no matter how many times I kick their asses. They just keep screaming 'I hate that Bloom.'"

"You're telling me, I've seen many of those ass kickings myself. They attacked Alfea, and demanded for us to tell them where you are."

"Well they maybe self absorbed, but they are not idiots. They will figure out..."

"Where you are." A woman said icily.

"Hello, Icy. I didn't know it was time for you're daily ass kicking already." Bloom said as she turned to face Icy.

"Hey, Bloom what's going on here?" Kaz asked as he walked up and saw four woman he didn't know. "Do you need some help."

"Of course she does, otherwise we'll kill her."

"Actually I don't, but thanks for the offer."

"You get a couple of fluke victories over me and my sisters, and you think you're better than us?"

"Fluke my ass. The only fluke victories were by you and your sisters, Icy."

"You really think that a pathetic pixie like you is stronger than witches like us."

"_**THANKS**__**A**__**LOT**__**ICY!!!!**_ You know as well as I do, we can't talk like that in front of NMBs." Bloom said waving her hand at Kaz.

"Don't worry about that outdated law, we'll change it once we take over the universe." Stormy said.

"Yeah, so just hand over the Dragon Fire." Darcy said.

"That's unusual. You haven't wanted my Dragon Fire for years." Bloom responded.

"We never gave up wanting it, but Darker and Baltor seemed to be strong enough to win with out it. Now hand over the Dragon Fire so we can achieve the destiny of our coven."

"Your covens destiny is, was, and always will be to suffer a defeat by my hands. You will always see, but never control the Dragon Fire."

"It was our coven that tracked the Dragon Fire to Sparx, destroyed you're pathetic realm, and made you an orphan. We have proven that we deserve the Dragon Fire." Icy said.

"No you have proven that you are not worthy of the Dragon Fire. The Great Dragon trusted my family to guard the Dragon Fire, because we won't use it to kill innocent people. The Dragon Fire was always meant to protect and create, never to kill and destroy."

"That is where you are wrong. Dragon Fire was always meant to serve the most deserving people, that is our coven"

"Did the Great Dragon teach your family the true secrets of the Dragon Fire, like he did mine?"

"There are no great secrets of the Dragon Fire. It just increases your power."

All this talk of true secrets, realms, Dragon Fire, the Great Dragon, and covens left Kaz scratching his head. All he could make out for certain was Bloom lost a great deal to the witches, guarded something the witches wanted, and refused to hand it over to them.

"Enough of this talk. Hand over your power, Bloom."

"Never, Icy." Bloom transformed into her enchantix form.

"Woah." Was all Kaz could say as he saw Bloom's clothes transform and Bloom grow wings.

"Ice Coffin." Icy attacked.

"Dragon Shield." Bloom countered. "Icy, you need new attack spells. You've used Ice Coffin ever since we first met." Icy's Ice Coffin melted as it hit Bloom's shield. "I, on the other hand, have learned several new attack spells. Dragon Fury." A fire dragon struck Icy in the chest. Icy fell unconcious, and Bloom continued the attack. "Dragon Cage." A cage of fire surrounded Icy.

"Icy, no! You'll pay for that, Bloom. Electric Twister." Stormy shouted.

"Make my winx into a giant wall. Bounce of me like a rubber ball." Bloom chanted.Bloom held out her hands, and the Electric Twister reflected back to Stormy. Stormy got caught in her own storm, and fell unconcious. "Dragon Cage." Another cage encased Stormy. "That's two down, your turn, Darcy." Bloom said as she smiled.

"No way am I going to mess with your Dragon Fire all alone."

"Just as I thought. You three are just bullies. You'll attack while you have the advantage, but you won't fight me if its a one on one match. Take your sisters and leave Earth, if I ever catch you here again, ..."

"You'll kill us?" Darcy guessed.

"No, but the Magix Council will not be pleased. They may just have you executed, after all there is that destruction of Sparx still hanging over your heads, and there was also the Great Witch Invasion."

"We had nothing to do with the destruction of Sparx."

"No, but your parents did. After that attack, the Council declared an execution order on the entire coven, not just the ones who attacked Sparx. Needless to say, all three of you fall into that catagory. Just a few minutes ago, Icy said that you are part of that coven. Now, Darcy, leave before I change my mind."

Darcy touched her sisters and transported away. Bloom changed back to normal. "Sorry you had to see that, Kaz. You must have a lot of questions."

"A few. First who is that woman?"

"Her name is Myrta. She is a witch who attended Alfea."

"What is Alfea?"

"A magic school for Fairies. I attended that school for four years. There I learned about my magical and royal heritage."

"Royal heritage?"

"I'm a princess. I was born in the realm of Sparx."

"What is a Realm?"

"There are different Magical Dimensions in the universe. Each one is called a Realm. The dimension we are in is called the Earth Realm. I was born as a royal in the Sparx Realm. However, soon after I was born, Sparx was destroyed by a group of witches called the Last Witch Coven. I'm the last surviving member of Sparx. Those three Icy, Stormy, and Darcy, the Trix Sisters, are the last surviving members of the Last Witch Coven. Our faimlies have been at odds for centuries. They have always wanted to possess the ultimate source of good magic, The Dragon Fire. My family has always guarded it from the likes of those three pathetic creatures.My birth parents were Oritel and Miriem (1), the King and Queen of Sparx."

"I thought that all royality lost their power."

"In the Earth Realm yes, but in the magical realms most realms are still ruled by royality."

"What is an NMB and why am I one?"

"An NMB is a Non-Magical Being. A being born with no magical powers."

"What about the Great Dragon?"

"It is believed that the Great Dragon created all of the realms, and all beings in the realms. After it created everything, it settled down on Sparx and gave my family the power of Dragon Fire. Its essence taught my family the deepest, darkest and most dangerous secrets of the Dragon Fire. Only my family can use the real powers of the Dragon Fire."

"I thought Icy said that there were no secrets."

"That is what both she and her family want to believe. The truth is that there really are secrets of the Dragon Fire."

"How do you know the secrets of the Dragon Fire? I thought your parents were killed just after you were born."

"A few centuries ago, my ancesters worried about the chance the family line be broken, a child growing with their parents, so they wrote a collection of books stored in the Sparx Royal Library.(2)"

"That was dangerous, anyone who could get to those books could learn the secrets your family has guarded."

"You underestimate them. After writing those books, they cast a spell on the books. The spell is an illusionary spell. Anyone who holds those books only see blank pages. However, possessing the Dragon Fire, creates an immunity to the illusion spell."

"So anyone who controls the Dragon Fire can read those books?"

"Close. Anyone who is a part of the Sparx Royal Family, is immune to the spell. I found those books and have read them. I too now guard the secrets of my family."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"I don't mind. I'm a fairy."

"Those three women called you a pixie." 

"Those witches like to insult us fairies by calling us pixies."

"If Myrta is a witch, shouldn't you two be fighting?"

"I'll answer that one, Bloom. In times long past, Fairies and witches were enemies. However, times change. Those witches are living in the past and try to continue the old rivalries. I on the other hand feel that continuing the old rivalries will only mean the ultimate destruction of all magic." Myrta answered.

"What is the difference between witches and fairies?"

"Well as far as I can figure, the difference is how we were raised." Myrta answered."

"Actually there is more. Fairies and witches give off different magic vibes. Fairies find it easier to connect with light magic, while witches find it easier to connect with dark magic. That's why the schools are so throughly covered by that type of magic." Bloom explained.

"Schools? You mean there's more than one?" Kaz asked.

"Yes. There are in fact a number of schools in the magical realms. We attended the best fairy school, Alfea. The top witch school is Cloud Tower. Cloud Tower is so throughly covered in dark magic, it is constantly raining there. On the other hand, Alfea is so throughly covered in light magic, every day is sunny." Bloom answered.

"One of the hardest things I had to adjust to when I transfered to Alfea was the lack of rain. At Cloud Tower, the constant rain helped sooth me to sleep. At Alfea, the lack of rain made it harder for me to get to sleep."

"What were the other difficulties?" Kaz asked.

"Fairy hatred of witches. I started attending Alfea just three months after the Great Witch Invasion. A lot of fairies still had upset feelings that soon after the battle." Myrta answered.

"What was The Great Witch Invasion?"

"The Great Witch Invasion occured three years ago. Those three witches managed to gain control of a portion of my Dragon Fire, and tried to take over the realm of Magix. They almost succeeded, but I discovered that they only had a small portion of my power. So I went to stop them, and succeeded. I couldn't have done it without the help of everyone." Bloom answered.

"What do you mean?"

"They conquered the city of Magix, Cloud Tower, and Red Fountain. The last hold out was Alfea. Every witch student and teacher from Cloud Tower, every hero student and teacher from Red Fountain, and every fairy student and teacher from Alfea, fought with all their might to save Alfea. During that last fight, I arrived just in time to save the day. However, if they didn't hold out like they did, there wouldn't have been an Alfea for me to save."

"Hold out, we were getting our asses kicked badly. They breached the outer walls in seconds, and seconds after that, they almost had full control of the Quad." Myrta explained.

"By they, you mean the witches?" Kaz asked.

"Actually, by using the power of my Dragon Fire, the witches summoned a nigh invincible army called the Army of Decay. By using this army, they took control of nearly all the realm of Magix in a matter of days."

"Nigh invincible?"

"If you attacked the Army of Decay they just came back."

"Sounds pretty invincible to me."

"They did have one weakness, the Dragon Fire. If attacked by the Dragon Fire, they dropped and stayed down."

"Really? How did you know that?" Myrta asked.

"After Sky and I left Cloud Tower, we headed to Magix to get a ride to Alfea. During the trip, I took a detour to Crystal Lake. At the lake, I discovered the Dragon Fire, and flew to the city. When I got there, I saw the Army of Decay attack Sky, so I attacked them. When I blasted them they stayed down, reduced to a pile of ash."

"This is alot of information for me to take in. I'll tell you what, we'll stop for now, and if I think of any more questions I'll ask later."

"I understand how confused you must feel. I was the same way once."

"What do you mean, Bloom."

"After my realm was destroyed, I was raised here on earth. I was adopted by a very nice couple. They were very supportive of me. Then one day four years ago, I met my best friend Stella, the Princess of Solaris. That day I learned I was a fairy, and I started to attend Alfea. I started going to Alfea without any knowledge of the magical realms. I was even more confused than you are now, but I adjusted. You just need time to assimilate the information."

"Hey, Bloom, your scanner is blinking."

"What the? You're right. Now if I remember correctly, I just press this button, right?"

"Yes."

Bloom pressed the button, and felt a rush of information. "So that's what it's like." Bloom said. "I haven't felt a rush like that since that back to school dance my freshman year at Alfea."

"What happened?" Kaz asked.

"I cast my first spell, got to dance with a prince, literally, and grew my wings for the first time, all on the same day. That made me the envy of many of the fairies of Alfea."

"What do you mean literally?"

"My boyfriend Sky is Prince of Eraklyon(1). Just as I'm Princess of Sparx."

AN: Well there's the second chapter. I'm willing to accept suggestions for cards related to the Fairy Tribe. Just tell me the effects of those cards. I'm also willing to accept suggestios for Dragon Fire spells for Bloom. If I use your suggestion, I'll give you credit for your contribution. Just tell me in a review.

(1) I hope I spelled those words right.

(2) I created the Dragon Fire books to explain Bloom's knowledge of the secrets, also to give Bloom new and special spells.


End file.
